Your Guardian Angel
by Dark Pumpkin Queen
Summary: okay, this is before the Deathly Hallows came out, and this is when Harry, Ron, and Hermione are planning to go get the horcruxes before the Dark Lord gets to them. Harry needs to tell Ginny that they're leaving, but he just doesn't know how to.
1. Chapter 1

Your Guardian Angel

Chapter 1- Ginny's Sad Thoughts

_When I see your smile, tears run down my face I can't replace_

It was a freezing cold Friday summer night at the Burrow and the Weasleys, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all fast asleep, apparently trying to stay warm. Ginny Weasley was in her bedroom- sleeping and trying to stay warm like everyone else, she couldn't sleep well now and it wasn't because of the cold night air, it was something else that was making her have a hard time sleeping, it was a scary nightmare- a nightmare about Lord Voldemort. In the nightmare, Ginny was in a room, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was in front of her with his wand out and ready; Harry, Ron, and Hermione were nowhere to be seen or heard from within the small dark room. Ginny was scared and alone, she was scared that Voldemort might kill her; then she thought of Harry and the nightmare of Voldemort faded away for now. Her thoughts of Harry grew stronger, she just loved Harry, everything about him: his almond-shaped green eyes, his dark messy black hair, his sense of humor, and his smile that was so handsome and beautiful. Whenever she saw Harry smile, it was so beautiful that his smile made Ginny want to cry. Ginny felt that while she saw Harry smile, she thought those tears she cried couldn't be replaced.

_And now that I'm strong, I have figured out how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

The next day Ginny woke up and her cheeks were wet, her hand was over her chest, and she was breathing heavily. Her hand was over her chest and her breathing seemed heavy because of the nightmare about You-Know-Who; her cheeks were wet because of her thoughts of Harry but now that they've broken up, Ginny's been sad and upset. That nightmare of Voldemort still scared her so; she got up off the bed and looked around at the room, at all the posters on her walls. She was looking at the picture of Gwenog Jones on one of her walls for a moment or so, then Ginny heard something, perhaps a creak from the door. She turned her gaze away from the picture to the door and took a step or two closer, but heard nothing.

A moment later, Ginny heard a brief knock.

"Come in.," she said.

"Hi Ginny."

"Oh, hi Harry."

And I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one

Harry and Ginny looked at each other for a moment or two, then took a step closer.

Harry said," I love you Ginny."

Ginny moved closer and replied, "I love you too Harry."

Harry smiled at Ginny and when she saw his smile, she felt like crying; Harry's smile was so handsome and beautiful that it made Ginny want to cry. She had to be strong; she didn't want to cry now in front of Harry. Harry then started to stroke Ginny's hair with his hand and put his other hand around her waist, Ginny looked in Harry's eyes and kissed him, Harry kissed her back. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and put her fingers in his hair, and stroked it. Pretty soon, Harry and Ginny ended up making out and they stopped to catch a breath, Harry went to Ginny's bed to sit down.

"Come here Ginny," said Harry.

"Okay Harry." replied Ginny.

Ginny sat next to Harry on the bed and Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and just held her, then Ginny laid on the bed while she was in Harry's arms, and they just slept in Ginny's bed in each other's arms.

_I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever_

While Ginny was in Harry's arms, both of them sleeping in bed, the nightmare of You-Know-Who came back and scared Ginny once more. The nightmare left off where it last ended when Voldemort was in front of Ginny, his wand out and ready to kill her and once again, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were nowhere to be seen, heard, or found within the small dark room; only Ginny and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named were in the room, no one else was there to help or to save Ginny from being murdered by Lord Voldemort, just like Lilly and James Potter, Harry's parents. Ginny was so scared and alone, scared that she might die right here and now.

Voldemort raised his wand at Ginny, and barely whispered, "Avada Kedavra."

A bright green flash filled the room and Ginny gasped, but nothing happened, she didn't fall back and lay dead on the floor; she closed her eyes while the flash lit the room and opened her eyes now, the light was gone and Voldemort seemed to have vanished. Maybe something protected her from the curse, but who or what? Suddenly Ginny opened her eyes and woke up breathing heavy; Ginny's breathing was so loud that it woke Harry.

"Ginny, what's wrong, are you okay?"

Ginny turned to face Harry and flung her arms around his neck and cried in a shaking voice, "Oh Harry, Harry!"

Harry turned to look at Ginny, and saw a sad and terrified look on her face. Ginny then told Harry the nightmare about Voldemort.

After Ginny told Harry about the nightmare, Harry said, "It's okay, Ginny, I promise that won't happen to you."

Ginny smiled and kissed Harry's cheek, Harry hugged her and kissed her head then they went back to sleep. While Harry was sleeping, he felt guilty about kissing Ginny and sleeping with her now, he wondered how Ron would feel about this; Harry would save it for later and just go to sleep and deal with this the next day then.


	2. Chapter 2

Your Guardian Angel

Chapter 2- A Fight At The Burrow

I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven

The next morning was bright, sunlight spilled through a windowpane and the walls were shrouded in sunlight. The light on the walls shone brightly and Harry awoke from his sleep, he noticed Ginny, still sleeping in his arms; Harry looked at Ginny while she was sleeping. Ginny awoke too and looked in Harry's eyes, Harry looked in hers.

Harry whispered, "Hi Ginny."

"Hi Harry."

"Is that dream about Voldemort still bothering you, Ginny?"

"Only a little bit though, it still scares me a lot and I'm not sure why."

"I think it's because you're scared that you'll die at the hands of Voldemort, but I'll promise you this: Voldemort won't kill you, and besides it's just a dream."

"I be there for you, when you need me, Ginny you know I will."

"I know Harry, I know you'll always be there for me."

Harry knew that in his mind, he can't always be there for Ginny, besides, he, Ron, and Hermione have to find the Horcruxes and destroy them before You-Know-Who gets to them and becomes powerful again.

_It's okay, it's okay, It's okay_

Harry and Ginny kissed again then suddenly the door opened and there stood Ron and Hermione in the doorway.

"What are you two doing?" blurted out Ron.

Hermione, who was behind him whispered, "Ron, no please don't!"

"Well, Harry what are you doing with Ginny!" shouted Ron angrily.

"I was kissing her Ron, what do you think I'm doing with Ginny?"

"Oh I guess you probably even slept with my sister too, huh Harry?"

"Actually, Ron you know what, I did sleep with Ginny, last night."

"I don't really approve of you and Ginny being together, Harry."

At this point Ginny stood up and shouted at Ron, "So what, I love Harry and he loves me back; being with Harry is the happiest thing that's ever happened to me Ron! I thought you'd be happy for me, but I guess not."

Ginny then fell to her knees and sobbed, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

Harry then said, "See Ron look what you did, you made Ginny cry."

Ron and Hermione both watched silently as Harry rushed to Ginny's side to comfort her. Ron had a low sinking feeling in his stomach after Harry had said that to him; he took a deep breath and looked at Hermione, who was beside him and gripping his shoulder with her hand.

Hermione whispered to him, "Come on Ron, you know you have to apologize to them."

Ron uttered to her, "I'll apologize to them later, let's leave them alone for now."

"Okay Ron."

Harry looked up as Ron and Hermione left the room; Ginny, still crying a bit.

Ginny finally spoke, "I can't believe that I shouted at Ron."

Harry said, "Well you did what you had to, Ginny; and do you really mean it, that being with me is the happiest thing that's ever happened to you?"

"Yeah of course, I mean it because it's the truth."

Harry smiled at this and Ginny wanted to cry even more now because of Harry's beautiful and handsome smile, she did cry, but only a bit. Harry wiped her tears away with his thumb and held her close to him; Ginny loved being with Harry, she knew that one day they'd get married and have three wonderful children: Albus Severus, James, and Lilly.

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are _

_Falling all for us_

Harry released his hold on Ginny, got up from the floor, and stretched a bit. After he stretched, Harry went back to the floor and sat next to Ginny. She put her hand to Harry's cheek and put her other hand on Harry's chest; then she gave him a soft, gentle kiss. As she kissed Harry, Ginny imagined that their names were in a heart, in the sky, and then stars were falling as the heart shined brightly in the night sky; it looked so beautiful, she wished Harry could see this and he did, he saw the heart and the stars falling. Harry and Ginny could hardly believe that stars were falling from the sky for them; she took her hand away from Harry's chest and smiled up at him. Harry smiled back at her and looked in her eyes. Seconds passed by quickly as Harry stared in Ginny's brown beautiful eyes. A knock on the door made them both look up.

"Come in, it's open." They both said at the same time.

The door opened and Ron stood in the doorway, looking at Harry and his sister.

"Look Harry, mate I'm sorry for getting all upset about you and Ginny, it's just that it's kind of weird letting my best friend date my sister."

"It's okay Ron, I forgive you."

"Ginny I'm sorry for making you cry earlier."

She stood up, walked to her brother, hugged him, and replied, "It's okay Ron I forgive you too."

Ron hugged her back and said, "Thanks little sis."

"Your welcome, big bro."

"Oh, Harry, Ginny, Mum said breakfast is ready now."

"Okay Ron, we'll be right down."

A minute after Ron left the room, Harry and Ginny followed downstairs to eat breakfast. When they came down, they found all the Weasleys, Hermione, Lupin, and Tonks in the kitchen putting food on their plates.

"Ginny, hi come here!" squealed Tonks.

"Tonks, hi." She hugged Tonks.

"Hi Harry long time, no see."

"I know hi Tonks."

Harry hugged Tonks, Lupin gave him a handshake and a clap on the back; all the Weasleys greeted Harry before he and Ginny sat down to eat.

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter, I can show you I can be the one_

After Harry was done eating, he and Ginny went up to his room to check on Hedwig. Harry and Ginny entered the room. He went over to Hedwig, who was on top of her cage and stroked her soft white feathers. The days seemed to go by slower and the nights were shorter for some reason, everyone is wondering why this happening now. As Ginny stroked Hedwig's feathers, she was thinking about Harry, about how much she loved Harry; Ginny knew that she was the one for Harry and she also knew him well enough not to fall in love with another girl. Harry was thinking the exact same thing about Ginny as he watched her stroke Hedwig's soft white feathers.


End file.
